


Creature of the Night

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Language, Sexual Content, Sexual Themes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lucifer pops in to see his favorite human when he finds her singing and dancing to a very interesting tune.  After listing to the lyrics, he decides to take matters into his own hands.  After all, you were the one begging someone to “Touch a Touch a Touch You” and you needed a “Creature of the Night”.





	Creature of the Night

You stood in your kitchen, finishing up your dishes as your music played through your phone.  It had been a long day, dishes, being the highlight of it, sadly.  You were a researcher for hunters, a common asset to them.  You were kinda like Bobby, but you didn’t hunt, not anymore.  After Garth went through his…change…you had taken over the reins. 

 

Your day started out with helping the Winchesters with some research.  You would think that with that big bunker and all those books they wouldn’t need you anymore, but they still called at least once a month.  It was actually thanks to them that you met so many others, like Castiel, and Gabriel, and Benny…and Lucifer. 

 

Oh…Lucifer.  The boys didn’t know it yet, but you were actually in a…relationship…with Lucifer.  Oh, yea, no one would guess, but that devil was actually a sweetheart.  You met him when he was still looking for Sam, and he stayed for you.  Sure, he was the devil, father of demons, but you eventually saw past that and saw the true angel beneath.  It amazed you how he could be so alpha, yet so gentle at the same time.  He was one of those men who could romance you all day, and then fuck you senseless all night. 

 

You were finished washing your dishes now, onto drying.  It was then that you took note of the next song, from one of your favorite shows, The Rocky Horror Picture Show.  You loved this movie, you knew the words to all the songs, including this one, so it was no surprise that you found yourself singing along. 

 

“I was feeling done in, couldn’t win.  I’d only every kissed before…”  You began to slowly sway to the beat, letting yourself get lost in the music.  It really was one of your favorites.  “Now all I want to know, is how to go.  I’ve tasted blood and I want more…”  You danced along now as the music picked up, shaking your hips, really getting into the music.  “Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me.  I wanna feel dirty.  Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me, creature of the night!” 

 

You continued dancing seductively, not having a care in the world, not realizing that there was a devious angel watching you.

 

~

 

The next day went by quickly for you, taking calls from hunters or actual police, pretending to be the FBI or some other government agency.  Before you knew it, the sun was setting, making you have to go out and get some take-out.  You didn’t exactly have anything in the house, so you made a quick trip. But…you couldn’t have guessed what was waiting for you when you got back. 

 

You walked in and saw candles everywhere, the only light in the house, now that it was dark outside.  _Where the hell did all of these candles come from_?  It was then that you heard something up in your bedroom, a tune that you couldn’t place.

 

“Hello?”  You called out as you set your food on the table and moved up the stairs.  “Is someone there?”  You followed the candles up and into your bedroom, where the music was getting louder.  When you turned to look towards your bed, your breath was caught in your lungs. 

 

There on your bed sat Lucifer.  He sat on the edge of your bed, leaning back, propped up on his elbows, just giving you that sexy smirk that you love.  And if that wasn’t enough, the leather was.  He was wearing black leather pants, they fit him perfectly.  Tight across his legs, showing just what was waiting for you beneath, making him look like more of a sex god than he already looked. 

 

You felt your body shake, just a little, in anticipation.  “Lucifer…what are you doing?” 

 

He smiled a predatory grin as he lifted up one of his hands, snapping.  A familiar tune filled the room as he slowly sat back up, making you start to pant at how amazing he looked.  His skin had an almost shine to it, making his muscular arms and stomach stand out more as it flexed.  Even his hair seemed sexy, all disheveled. 

 

You listened for a moment to the music and smiled when you heard the tune.  You knew this tune, so you decided to have a little fun.  He wasn’t the only one that could be seductive, which was obviously the case, or else he wouldn’t have picked a song to play out that you were just singing and dancing to last night.  You leaned against your dresser, holding yourself up on your elbows as he watched you sing.  “I was feeling done in, couldn’t win.  I’d only ever kissed before…”  You swayed your hips and threw your head back as you sang the next line, but snapped it back up to shoot him a sexy wink. 

 

“Now all I want to know is how to go.”  You gave your hips a seductive roll, watching Lucifer’s eyes stare at you with lust, his own body shifting in the seat.  “I’ve tasted blood and I want more.”  You pushed off the dresser and began to slowly stalk across the room to him, letting your hips sway back and forth.  You reached out to him and ran your fingers through his beautifully blonde hair, enjoying the soft moan he let out at the touch, rolling his head into your hand.  “I’ll put up no resistance, I want to stay the distance.”  You shifted forward, placing a knee on one side of his body, “I’ve got an itch to scratch…”  You then quickly moved so you were straddling him.  “I need assistance.” 

 

The music picked up as Lucifer stared up to you.  “Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me, I wanna be dirty.  Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me, creature of night.”  As you sang, Lucifer ran his hands up your thighs and then up your back, taking your shirt off with one smooth motion, leaving you in your jeans and black lace bra.  You enjoyed the chill that hit your skin, from both the air, but also his cooling touch. 

 

“Then if anything grows while you pose.”  You shifted your hips to rub against his leather clad groin, making him whisper your name.  “I’ll oil you up and rub you down.”  You ran your hands down his chest, feeling a slight sweat on him.  “And that’s just one small fraction of the main attraction.  You need a friendly hand, and I need action.”  When you said action, Lucifer was quick to grab hold of your hips and flip you around, pinning you to the bed. 

 

You let out an aroused giggle as he quickly attacked your neck, kissing and nipping his way down, down, and down.  “Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me, I wanna be dirty. Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me, creature of the night.”  You struggled to sing that last few lines of the song as he wrapped an arm back around your waist, pulling you up into him.  It was hard to focus on anything but Lucifer’s touch.

 

The music died down as he stared down at you with those beautiful blue eyes.  He gave you a quick smirk before speaking, “I guess that makes me the creature of the night.”  He captured your lips in a deep kiss before letting his hands roam over your body.  And you…you couldn’t help but move underneath him, savoring every touch. 

 

Your hands moved over his cool skin, down his back and then to his leather clad ass.  You couldn’t help but take both hands and give him a good squeeze, pulling him into you, enjoying the feeling of his body in the leather shifting against you.  Lucifer let out a startled chuckle at that, but quickly started kissing you again with a heated passion.  “Don’t worry, baby.  I’m going to touch-a touch-a touch you…all night long.”  He kissed his way down your body as he spoke, smirking up at you when you let out an aroused sigh.

 

“Oh, Lucifer.”  You moaned out.

 

“I don’t think that is my title tonight, baby.  You think I got dressed like this just to be myself?”  He smirked as he slowly nipped at your navel before traveling back up to your breasts, then neck.  “Tell me what you want…”  He whispered in your ear, giving it a little love bite while he waited for your answer. 

 

You wove your fingers through his hair as he hovered over you, demanding an answer.  “Touch me, creature of the night.” 


End file.
